The Dark Rises
by DataKenobi05
Summary: Response to Challenge on the third floor corridor. The was has been fought.


The Dark Rises

Summary: response to the contest area in 'The Third Floor Corridor' 7th Year, Post-HBP  
Harry over much debate, decides that he will, after all, return to Hogwarts. However, some time into the year, he receives an anonymous letter with some tempting information...it tells him where Severus Snape, the man he swore vengeance on, is in hiding. He decides he must sneak out of the school and go to that place, risking a trap, it isn't one, and he finds Snape...but will the man have some curious explanations for him? and even if he doesn't, can Harry really carry out his act of revenge?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

The Story

Harry sat on his bed looking out the window toward the Forbidden Forrest. It looked evil and dark, and by experience Harry knew the secrets that the forest held and the stories it could tell.

Hogwarts was now the only safe house in the world for Harry. His aunt and uncles house was destroyed and their blood used for a special potion for Voldemort. Now Harry was officially an orphan and sometimes he couldn't be happier.

Ron was snoring on the other side pulling his blanket off his legs and jumbling them around his neck. Waking up he thought he was captured and being strangled to death by a spider's web. Harry had convinced his friend that there were no giant spiders after him and finally Ron had fallen back asleep.

The weather outside was getting bad as storm clouds were approaching the school and the grounds got an eerie mist hovering just above the grass. Harry shivered slightly and went to pull the blankets up over him when Hedwig tapped at the window.

"Hedwig! I'm sorry girl, hold on."

Harry opened the window and the wind came in along with his owl, waking Ron again.

"It's alright Ron. I just let Hedwig in."

Ron mumbled something about spiders in his soup and closed his eyes.

Harry looked to Hedwig and saw the letter tied to her foot. It was old, stained paper and makeshift rope. Taking the letter off cautiously Harry opened it.

_Snape is outside the cave._

Harry's mind grew hazy with anger as he saw his ex-professors name written on the small piece of paper, obviously someone wanted Harry to find him. There was no name, no way of knowing if it was a trap or not. But something about the way it was written, the penmanship, it was familiar.

Getting up he took his invisibility cloak, wand, and broom and headed down to the common room. No one was there; even Hermione must have gotten too tired and went to bed.

After walking the strangely empty halls Harry was outside. Mounting his broom his pocketed his wand and pulled his cloak over his entire being. As he flew into the air he looked back at the castle and into the Headmaster's office. McGonagall was sitting at the desk rubbing her eyes and yawning, the picture of Dumbledore was talking to her, most likely telling her to get some sleep.

Smiling to himself Harry looked forward, toward Hogsmede.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus Snape was standing outside of the cave when he felt a presence behind him. Turning around he saw no one and went back to the writing on the wall.

Harry waited for Snape to get engrossed in whatever he was looking at before moving again.

This time the death eater was sure he heard something. He was right; a rock came skidding to a halt in front of him. "I know you're there Potter, you can come out of hiding now."

Harry pulled his wand from his pocket them let the cloak slide off his shoulders. "How did you know it was me?"

"I had a little help." The silky voice said and went back to the wall.

Harry was interested but pointed his wand at the older man. "You should know better than to turn your back on an enemy _professor."_

Snape turned around and gave Harry a mock glare. "I didn't know you were my enemy Potter."

Harry shifted his weight. "What are you talking about? You have hated me from day one! You killed Dumbledore! Of course you're my enemy!"

Snape sighed and totally averted his attention from whatever he was doing on the wall.

"You are not very observant are you Potter?"

Harry squinted his eyes in confusion.

Snape sighed and crossed his arms. "Yes Potter I've hated you. That is why I have been trying very hard for many years to get this place secure. During your fourth year however, I was delayed because some stupid mutt was living here."

Harry's eyes started to water but he pushed them away with his anger. "I don't want you to ever talk about my godfather again."

"Why? He was the one who led me to this place when you were born. I needed somewhere to be haven for you when everything else was gone. That's why your godfather stayed here when he came back"

"Why would Sirius trust you?"

Snape took out his wand and waved it at the wall mutter some words. Suddenly the whole place lit up and Harry pulled out his wand pointing it at Snape. "This is a trap! That is probably some signal to alert your death eater members!" Without saying a word Harry's wand expelled white light that hit Snape in the chest. His rage and anger was forcing his wand to do accidental magic.

"Harry, be realistic."

Suddenly Harry's wand stopped, but so did his heart, turning around Dumbledore stood there, a ghostly apparition, but he was there.

"Professor?"

Dumbledore nodded and went over to Snape, placed a hand on his forehead and the former teacher stood up.

"How is this possible?"

Snape spoke. "You need protection. The living has been doing a very terrible job at that. You will stay here along with the headmaster and your godfather."

Harry looked around the cave, and there in the corner was a black figure, he could have sworn it was a shadow before but when the black dog transformed into a person Harry laughed and ran toward him. It was Sirius.

Snape watched for a moment then waved his wand one last time. The outside world could not see the-boy-who-lived and the two spiritual protectors.

"Professor wait!"

He waited and didn't see his former student until he stepped from the cave. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"How did you do it?"

The potions master didn't say anything. Harry looked into his eyes and nodded. "Okay, why did you do it?"

"I'm not a monster Potter. I killed Dumbledore because he told me to, and in a sense he was right. He can protect you better this way." Snape said dismissively.

"What about Draco?"

Snape flinched and when he answered his voice was low and quiet. He remembered watching his godson die in front of him, he was too weak. "He's dead."

Harry looked to the ground then back up, "and you professor?"

"I can take care of myself. Even if I can't I will help you. The war being fought will bring new alliances from both the living and the dead. I will be on your side. The dark lord may have my life but he does not have my soul." With that the man left, Harry watched him go and wondered if he was going knowingly to his death.

Over his shoulder Harry saw Sirius beckoning him inside. The war was now and Harry had all the power he needed on his side. Voldemort would be destroyed, and if it took his one life Harry would be ready.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP

They were dead, Ron, Hermione, McGonagall, Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks, and Ginny. Fred and George were being held hostage and the Weasley parents were still fighting though disease were invading and destroying their bodies. They would all fight to the death.

When they got to the hill where Voldemort stood he killed the Weasley's with one curse. Harry was left standing. On the dark lord's right was Snape, on his left Wormtail.

"Severus, show our guest some hospitality."

Snape nodded to Harry and the boy raised his wand. "Avada Kadavra"

Snape was dead before he hit the ground.

Voldemort killed Wormtail, then turned his wand to Harry. The green light shot out without so much as a murmur. Nothing happened; the beam seemed to dissolve before it hit Harry. Voldemort tried again. Nothing.

Snape showed himself. His ghostly appearance standing in front of his killer. "You lose, my lord."

Harry looked around him and smiled, everyone was there. Snape in front of him, Dumbledore on his right, his best friends on his left and Sirius, Sirius came last and filled Harry's body. Together godfather and godson defeated Voldemort.

Sirius stepped from Harry's body and so did Harry's spirit. He looked at his body which was face down in the mud.

"Welcome home kid."

Harry nodded and hugged his godfather tightly. When he let go he saw his parents. Looking to Snape he smiled, the potions master looked better, he was younger, healthy looking and his eyes glittered. Then he saw something he never did before. Snape smiled.

The End

Reviews are welcome!


End file.
